A thermoplastic elastomer/rubber layer having a layer using a composition of a thermoplastic resin and an elastomer (i.e., a thermoplastic elastomer composition layer) on the surface of a rubber layer is, for example, described in Japanese Patent No. 3217239, etc. and has characteristics such as flexibility, low temperature durability. However, an elastomer/rubber laminate having a thermoplastic elastomer/rubber composition on the surface thereof, when used in a state exposed to the outside, is subjected to UV light, heat, oxygen, ozone, etc. and the thermoplastic resin elastomer composition layer is aged, whereby cracks are formed and other problems in the weathering resistance occur. Therefore, when an antioxidant is compounded in advance to the composition so as to improve the aging resistance of the thermoplastic resin elastomer composition, while mixing the thermoplastic resin and elastomer, the antioxidant acts as an accelerator. Particularly, when using rubber as an elastomer, scorching of the rubber occurs, and therefore, there was the problem that a composition having the desired physical properties can not be obtained.